


正因为你戴着别人的戒指

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist
Summary: 平行世界中的平行世界偶遇





	正因为你戴着别人的戒指

一个春夜，旗木卡卡西滞留机场

凌晨3-4点，全天唯一没有任何航班起降的一个小时，也是他这两趟航班间的留白。他在候机区坐下，开始辛勤处理工作，半是因为时间紧迫，半是因为不愿去想文件袋底层的离婚协定；可能是空调太狠，也可能因为别的一些什么，他觉得空气干而冷，辛辣而沉默

然后一个人在他对面坐下。他抬起头发现那是一个带土。但不是他曾经朝夕晤面的那个，其间有很微妙的，恋人的眼睛不会遗漏的差别

我那边在下雪。这个带土说。我很少见过那么大的雪。可我看你还穿着衬衫，这里现在是春天还是秋天？

 

 

这个带土来自另一个平行世界，在那个世界里卡卡西和带土也分手了，只不过时间还要再早一点。

我一直放不下，一直在想你，哦不，想他。这个带土坦率地承认说。我看到他在社交网站上po出了去俄罗斯旅行的照片，就想也许我飞过去，一切都还来得及。但大雪把我困在了机场里。我走来走去，只想抽烟，这时候我看到了你；多奇妙，一个我已经永远失去的恋人在另外一个世界，另外一处洞壁上的投影

你去的话，应该什么时候都来得及。卡脱口而出。

带土笑了一下，脚尖摩挲着休息室的地毯。他们同时想起很多个冬天的夜里他们在激烈的做爱后相互枕靠着，坐卧在他们小房间的地毯上，偶尔抽烟，满不在乎地把地毯烧出很多洞；当时烟灰的味道如今也呛到了卡卡西，他坐在那里，满心辛酸，木讷无言。带土徐徐抬起眼睛，盯着他，问，你最了解他，那么你觉得，现在真的还来得及吗？

卡卡西说不出话来。

这个有点陌生的带土见状苦笑了一下——自他出现后卡卡西头一次意识到他的时空比自己早很多，也许至少早了三四年，这个带土看起来比他不止大了三四岁，嗓子变得低哑而有力，开始蓄起淡淡的胡茬——并安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，说，已经来不及了。

已经来不及了，但你要好好过下去。这个带土说到这里突然又嗤笑了一下，好好过，三四年之后，千万别挑个暴风雪天气出门旅游，省得这个世界的我也白跑一趟。很累的。

卡卡西伸手握住放在自己肩上的那只手，把它贴在自己脸颊上，他感到自己仿佛是在掠夺，是从另一个世界的自己指缝的流失中攫取了这短暂的心意相通。但有什么关系呢，这是时间中止的一个小时，瞭望塔和停机坪都在沉睡，成千上万幸福的人在他们所不知的春夜中沉睡，而所有世界的带土手心都如此温暖。

带土不禁失笑：你知道对我来说，你应该在北冰洋的码头追极光吗？他的声音里有一些发涩，也有一些他乡遇故知的温存，很多往事在卡卡西面前一晃而过，膝盖上的离婚协议连同他手上的戒指剧烈地颤抖着，他的心也在摇晃中下沉。这时候带土低下头来，双手捧住他的脸，说，你从前老是给我念一些诗，现在我都记起来了。

卡卡西闭上眼睛。在温暖的黑暗中，他和这个阴差阳错的带土额头相抵，听见他说，“正因为你戴着别人的戒指，我们才得以如此亲近。”*

*张枣，《世界》

Fin.

181112


End file.
